


Middle Of Nowhere

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and the shopkeeper of a nearby convenience store, Jared, whose taken a liking to him, offers to help, but gives him two options...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Again, do comment if you like it!

Jensen sighed as his car sputtered and choked and wheezed by the side of the road, and watched it break down, not being able to do anything about it- he, of course, had no emergency supplies in his car.  _None_  at all.

 

He got out of his car and began walking, and after a short while, a convenience store came into sight. He thanked whatever god was up there for that, at least, as his shirt was halfway soaked with perspiration and his pants stuck uncomfortably to the slight bows of his legs. In short, this was the crappiest day in the history of crappiest days. Like, ever.

 

Walking into the store, he saw that it was deserted- of course it was, he had broken down in the middle of nowhere. A light was on in a back room, but apart from that, there was no sign of human habitation there.

There was a stand in front of the faded wood counter holding-  _Hallefuckinglujah_ \- maps. He picked one up, pleased to see that it was easy enough to follow, and was delighted when he saw that there was an auto care centre a couple kilometers down the road. He’d have to push his car, of course, but that couldn’t be avoided. And it wasn’t like he had much choice- he’d left his phone  _and_  wallet back on the bedside table of his comfy apartment. And with his luck, there wouldn’t even be a phone in that little store.

 

Just then, a guy who was obviously the shopkeeper (he had a badge saying “can I help you?” on, and Jensen really hoped he could), walked out of the back room. And Jesus- he was  _enormous_. 6 and a half feet tall (and seemingly, just as  _broad_ ), he oozed power with each step. And Jensen felt vaguely disappointed, as even though he looked like he was efficient and could get work done, he probably wouldn’t listen to anyone but himself. That way, Jensen had actually been hoping for some wimpy high school kid who’d give in to his plan in a minute. Well, looks like he’d only get lucky so few times in a day.

 

“Hey,” Jensen said, trying his best to be cheerily vacant, like he’d seen those blond bimbos (who, sometimes, weren’t all that dumb) who he’d gone to school with do whenever they wanted to get something done.

The guy smirked a little meanly, giving Jensen’s not all that slim form (he definitely was getting bulkier nowadays, even if he did say so himself) an obviously appreciative once-over. And Jensen’s seen that look lots of times, directed at him by various people- hell, he’s come to expect it- being an very attractive omega with slightly feminine features, all alphas expect him to get down on his knees as soon as they take one look at him.

 

He knows that the conversation that’s going to follow will not be too pleasant.

 

“Howdy,” the big man drawls, and his voice is almost enough to drive Jensen to orgasm, whiskey-rich and gravel-rough, so fucking hot that- that all thoughts of his heat (that should’ve started a while back), that he’d pushed to the back of his mind came right to the forefront. This man’s voice was doing  _interesting_  things to his body. Omega heats were often induced by close proximity to a powerful alpha, and this man seemed very strong. Inside his Calvin Klein silk briefs, his hole released glob of slick after glob of slick. Again- his notion of this being the crappiest day ever? So true. And this just proved it.

 

“So, do you, um… Are you in the habit of, uh… Giving things away for free here?”

Jensen immediately realized how stupid that sounded, and he blushed, cursing the peaches-and-cream fairness of his skin for not the first time.

The big man’s smirk grew wider, and said, clearly mocking him, “We, uh, most certainly are not. You want something, you buy it with your own money.”

 

“See, the thing is, my car just broke down a couple kilometers back, and I really need a map so I can follow the instructions to the nearest car-repair shop.”

 

“Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it  _pretty boy_? Keep batting your pretty eyelashes, it ain’t gonna get you nowhere,” said the big man, whose badge, on closer inspection, read  **Jared Padalecki** , followed by a smiley.

 

They kept at it for a while, Jensen resorting to pleading and Jared replying with various inappropriate comments, before Jensen finally gave up and lost his cool. He picked up the map before starting to walk out of the door. “I’ve tried to reason with you, but you refuse to listen. So, I’m just gonna leave with this map.” Jensen added a silen  _ha, in your face_ in his mind.

 

Jared growled, and despite his body’s reaction to it ( he got  _wet_ , like a girl) , Jensen didn’t find that hot  _at all_ , no sir.

He paid no attention to Jared, and absolutely did  _not_ whimper when Jared wrapped strong arms around his waist and hoisted him cleanly off the ground and into an excellent fireman’s carry, with such an ease that you’d think that Jensen was lighter than a feather.

 

Jensen struggled and kicked out, and let out a string of the most vicious curses that he knew, and Jared quieted him with a slap on his ass, the sharp sting making itself felt for the next few minutes. Jensen protested even louder, and Jared merely said,” Save your breath, baby, cursing ain’t gonna get you nowhere, either.”

 

Jensen flushed at the girlish nickname, and as Jared carried him into a room with a huge-ass desk with a chair to match it in size, he muttered, “Not a girl”.

“But you’re wet like one, aren’t you, pretty baby? What’s your name?”

Jensen blushed again (it seemed like his face was crimson permanently as long as he was in the big man’s company), and said, “Jensen.”

“Mmm, pretty. Just like you. Now,  _Jenny_ ,” he said, stressing on the girly nickname, “you have two options. Either you walk out of here with that map in your hand and I call the cops on you, or… Or you can make it up to me, in the way I’ve been craving as soon I saw that ass bounce as you walked in.”

Jensen wasn’t stupid, he watched porn too- he knew what “make it up to me” meant, and he’d tolerated enough crap about his looks in high school, always being called “pretty Jenny”, so to tell the truth, he kind of expected this. But what he didn’t expected was how much his body ( _how much he_ ) would like it.

 

Jared slapped Jensen’s ass again, saying ”Mmm, nice and firm, nothing I like better.”

“Nice to know that I can please you,” bitched Jensen, but flushed at the praise.

Jared pulled his ( _expensive! Take care!_ ) pants down hurriedly, and judging from just the amount of slick on his inner thighs, said, smirking, “Aww, so desperate for you, aren’t you, pretty baby? Want it so bad that you almost creamed your pants, didn’t you?”

Jensen didn’t reply, but just the way he flushed and looked away confirmed it.

 

Jared pulled his( _again, expensive, goddamit!_ ) boxers down roughly, and turned Jensen around to bend down on the big desk, letting out a sharp hiss at seeing so much pale, beautiful skin exposed to his gaze.

 

Then, he lowered his face to Jensen’s hole, and… Oh. Jensen cried out at the intense feeling of Jared’s tongue on his pucker, not expecting him to use his mout  _there_ The stubble on Jared’s cheek rasped deliciously on his butt cheeks, and Jensen had been reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess by the time Jared actually speared his tongue into his hole, actually tasting him. Jensen couldn’t take it anymore, and he lifted his hand to his cock and stroked it hard and fast. He exploded all over Jared’s desk, and Jared moaned, saying, “So hot, pretty baby, so hot,” and Jensen said, “Fuck me now! Need it so bad, want your cock in me right now!”

 

“Pushy bottom,” said Jared, chuckling, but complied, lubing up with Jensen’s own slick and sliding in, easy and smooth, and began thrusting almost immediately, hitting Jensen’s prostate dead-on. Jensen moaned in tandem with Jared’s groans, and lost it when Jared’s knot swelled up and released his spunk deep inside Jensen, whose inner walls clamped down on Jared’s cock as he came, making an even bigger mess all over the desk.

 

Jensen passed out almost immediately due to the force of his orgasm.

 

 

When he came back to his senses, he found that Jared’s knot had deflated enough for him to slip out.

Jared picked up the discarded map from next to Jensen and handed it to him, smirking as he watched Jensen walk away, bowlegs even more pronounced because of the  good, hard fucking he just received.

 

Jared followed him out, saying nothing, but conveying everything he needed to with his eyes, and Jensen flushed, because this was the first time he’d ever done anything of this sort. Thanking Jared and lowering his eyes, still in a sex-daze, he got his car to the repair shop and made his way back home.

After he got home, Jensen stripped to go take a shower, and then remembered he still had to take care of his heat- but Jared had given him a brand-new jerk off fantasy, so it wouldn’t be too bad. He took his favorite dildo out of it’s hiding place (in his sock drawer) and went into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He still had Jared’s marks all over him, his fingerprints leaving bruises on hips, and Jensen felt a thrill run through him at remembering how it felt being claimed, bein  _owne_ by someone.

 

As Jensen stepped into the shower, he caught sight, in the floor length mirror, of something scrawled across his  _ass_ in marker-

CALL ME

810-1286

JARED


End file.
